Dear Diary
by AvrilLavigneFan2001
Summary: Dave decided to write a diary about his time on Total Drama. He writes about each day on Total Drama. All set in Dave's POV.
1. Day 1

**Chapter 1: First Day**

_Dear Diary,_

_It was my first day of me being on Total Drama. When I arrived on a blimp I saw all of the contestants on the plane that looked the same age as me. At first I thought that purple haired guy was a 5 year old due to him to be short. More shorter than my brother Noah. I saw a guy who was was wearing a wirzard's costume who thinks he is a real wizard. I saw a girl with black short hair who was wearing a pink blouse not a skirt. She loves to sing and talks sweetly to people, but sometimes her singing can be annoying._

_Jumping out of a plane was scary! When I pulled my parachute I had feathers coming out of my parachute. Thanks Chris! The good thing is I'm safe but the bad thing is I landed in water that has about at least 87% of moss and dirt in it. After the 3000 feet fall I was placed on a team with some wiredo's. There is the singing princess and wired wizard on the plane, an annoying beat boxer, an over protective zombie freak, an over weight country girl and an Athlete named Sky. Sky, Sky, Sky. Why can't I get that name out of my head? _

_Our challenge was to build a forte to sleep in. Am I the only normal one here? When I tried telling people my plan they don't listen and interrupts me! Shawn had decided to build a fort out of soup, and I mean who would build a fort out of soup? What I was doing in the challenge is trying to get Sky's attention, but she seemed to ignore me and hit Chef with a tennis ball with a block of wood. I was also getting annoyed by Beardo's annoying sound effects which made me o bonkers. Everyone on my team except for me and Shawn all voted for Leonard's stupid idea of building a fort out of rocks. Leonard's idea of building a fort out of rocks failed which meant we lost the challenge. I wanted to vote of 4 people, but we can only vote for one person. So unfair. Beardo went home. THANK GOD! I sighed in relief that I won't ever see him again. When Beardo went home we all had to sleep in a fort made of rocks which was very unclean for my hygiene because I am 100% hygienic. We even had to use rocks for pillows. Maybe the second day will be better than the first. I am not here to make friends, I am here to win!_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hey guys, I decided to write another Total Drama fic about Dave's experience on Total Drama. Sorry for the short chapter, so if you have any suggestions or ideas about Dave's second day of Total Drama please PM me or type it in the reviews. Thanks. Also if you haven't Total Drama Celebrity Manhunt The Sequel I hope you can read it if you can, and also tell me the people you want Josh and Blaineley to review and ask them a question. Bye. Second chapter coming soon<em>**


	2. Day 2

**Chapter 2: Second Day**

_Dear Diary,_

_I don't know what to say about second except it was alright. So we had to sleep on rocks which was unclean all because of Leonard's fault, who thinks hes a wizard. So annoying! I was arguing with Leonard about where we slept last night, but seriously I'd rather sleep in my garage which had a lot of rust. Sky kept telling us about how we should work as a team. _

_My team was walking with berries in our friends that Shawn collected in the forest. I think Shawn's not bad, but a bit nuts about the whole zombie thing. During the challenge we had to do an obstacle that had 99% of grease since I'm gemophobic I was panicking to do it. Sugar threatened me to follow her idea about the Leonard going last instead of Sky since she is athletic. Is this girl oblivious or stupid or both. I was worried about how much grease there was._

_I got the 4th part of the obstacle where I was between Ella and Leonard. During the challenge I saw Ella dancing with the pig which was amazing which might brig us to victory. Chris interrupted Ella's singing which scared the pig landing it into the barrel. Ella gave me the rope that had drool over it making me grossed out. it looked dirty! I just didn't want to get voted out off, so I faced my fear trying not to be a baby. I got grease all over my arm, then my clothes. I was having a panic attack about grease all over my clothes which is making me panic. I stopped making the pig hit Leonard's stomach as I looked at my clothes I freaked out. I needed sanitiser to get rid off all the grease on me. Sky came grabbing my shoulders telling me it's alright. She told me to take deep breaths saying I'm ok. I took a deep breath a few times then I gazed at her beautiful ravened eyes. It made me feel so calm, but Sky has a shining affect on me. I started falling for her._

_After I got rid off all the grease on me as me and Sky went towards Leonard who was trying to levitate the pig which was so ridiculous. I had enough of him, so I snapped at him for not believing in him about being a wizard. Sugar was going against me saying to me about giving him a chance. Team P__imâpotew Kinosewak won the challenge. Why won't anyone listen to my ideas!? After the challenge Shawn found a cave that we could sleep in which was better than living inside rocks. But Shawn decided to sleep up the trees than with us._

_At the elimination Leonard finally got out which made me sigh with relief. I never have to see him again._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hey guys, I am sorry for the long wait. I had so many stories in progress I wanted to finish off so I will try y best to update at least every two weeks. Thankyou for reading this chapter. Bye.<em>**


	3. Day 3

**Chapter 3: Third Day**

_Dear Diary,_

_Today we finally won a challenge! With no Leonard or Beardo in the way. Anyways, I won't skip to conclusions. While I was sweeping up the cave to be spotless, Shawn came back with a bag of fruit. I was happy we got food after not winning any food for the past two challenges. I saw Sugar jump on Shawn to get the fruit while Ella was standing their singing about fruits. _***Facepalm***** -_-**

_Later, Sky came in the cave with a bucket of water. She was talking to Shawn which kinda made me jealous so I interrupted those two saying to her about how awesome she got the water. I was going to say shes awesome until Ella sang her song until I said to her about no song being required. Then Shawn thought of a better idea about Ella singing to the other team as a sign of a friendly __competition__. He's alright! Then Ella went off to sing to the other team as Sky and Shawn sighed with relief. I was going to tell Sky what I was about to say until Sky was talking to Shawn about how great he got the food for our team. Sky then mentioned about helping him forage for food as I said that I'll do it because I think that Sky and Shawn might be in a close relationship. Shawn said great which made me happy. Rather sarcastic or happy._

_Today's challenge was abut throwing balloons at the other team that had 'surprises' such as itching powder, bees, spiders exg. Anyway's during the challenge I was walking around to hit one of the members from the other was going to attack me with the balloon until she saw me screaming. I asked her if she wants to work with me but she said she wants to work alone in silent. I said to her about how hard it was talking to me to tempting and then she giggled. Her giggle was cute. It's not like I'm falling for her or something I mean she's really cute and totally awesome at anything and everything, and she has those deep black eyes with that silky hair and yh basically I'm falling for her. _

_I told her going it alone works sometimes but I feel like working together can work as well by watching each other's backs. I was going to say that until Sky interrupted me by hearing Max laughing and about to hit us with the balloons when Sky pushed me. Her balloon popped and their was bees coming after her while I went after her. I see Sky behind the bush getting rid of the thorns over her body with a shell. I felt bad she got out of the game but I was stupid to say that I was glad that the bees went after her even though I'm allergic to bee stings, tomatoes and more. She told me to tell the others about Team __Pimâpotew Kinosewak using their balloons against us. She kept touching my wrist and my shoulders which made me smile. I ran as she warned me too watch out for that tree and bumped into it._

_I was running from Team __Pimâpotew Kinosewak until I saw a tree with eyeballs which turned out to be Shawn. He camouflaged himself with mud and moss which looked wired. This place is covered himself with tree bark. I mean how many beavers celebrate their birthday's here? Shawn was preparing to shoot a few of his balloons at Max and Scarlett which had goo and sneezing powder. I warned Shawn about the other team._

_I saw Topher talking to Chris who was to oblivious to know what's going on in this game then I hid behind the bushes and hit him with the balloon that had spiders inside. I cheered that I got someone, but I ran out of balloons so I ran away._

_Later, Amy and Samey was trying to shoot me with balloons until I think her name was Samey or was it Amy that got me with the itching powder which made me scratch myself like a dog with fleas. We finally won the challenge with Shawn being the last one standing and we got an order of Mary's Lambugers. Maybe I can win this game! I just got to prove myself I'm strong and I will win Sky's heart!_


	4. Day 4

**Chapter 4: Forth Day**

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was one crazy day! Me and Shawn went out hunting for berries when he was trying to teach me to hunt berries in the forest. I guess that's one way to hunt for berries. I guess. We saw Jasmine and I think Amy walking towards us when Jasmine said hi to Shawn then he randomly ran away and grabbed my arm behind the bushes. Call me crazy but I think Jasmine has a thing for Shawn. I mean am I the only sane one here? _

_Today's challenge was Truth or Scare which we had to wear those electric collars. First was Amy who said she hates herself. I mean what the heck! Sky was drinking mineral water in one of the scares which was disgusting to drink. Sky's stomach sounded like her gut was about to explode after the mineral water, but it turned out to be a small which I thought it would be at least 20 ft of air._

_it was my turn to do a scare. I was expecting to do a truth, but it landed on a scare. I gulped in fear thinking something so gruesome and dangerous, but instead it was to kiss a person next to me. I looked at Shawn then he ran away because he thought I might be gay. But I'm not I like girls, so I looked at my other side seeing her blushing and smiling. Does this mean she likes me back? YES! YES! YES! YES! My dream had finally came true to kiss the girl's of my dreams. All she was saying was we need to win this challenge while I kept nodding in agreement. Although I felt nervous kissing her, I felt excitement as well. Our lips was about to meet from millimetres away until Sky made a loud burp which made the camp shake. I can taste her burp in my eyes._

_It was Shawn's turn to do a scare and his challenge was to pick his nose and wipe it. He had no other person except for me! I have OCD! He did snot rocket all over me and the girls. I almost freaked, but I didn't. Ella did a truth talking about one thing she wants to change about herself was whatever is stopping from her and Sugar being the bestest friends. Everyone except Sugar awed including me, while Sugar had looked furious. She was about to attack her until me and Shawn was holding her back from attacking Ella. Then at a random moment Chris shocked us just because of scaring Clucky. Stupid chicken! _**-_-**

_Ella and Rodney was in the tie breaker trying to open the bag. Clucky got the shock button and kept pushing it shocking the other team. I feel bad, but hey we won the challenge right? What would of been better is me and Sky kissed! Maybe next time I'll kiss her beautiful peach lips. After the challenge, I ran up to Sky who was smiling that we won the challenge. I said to her what a crazy day and she agreed with me. After one sentence she felt a burp coming up and ran away burping loudly. _

_Well diary, at least I was close to kissing her, but don't worry next time I will tell her how I feel about her! Thanks for listening diary! Come back soon with more Sky._


End file.
